powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: A'shada
a WIP, but mostly complete! A'shada is the second Empress of the Ae'ani Empire, and the God-Psychic of the Ae'ani, giving her the very impressive title of "Goddess-Empress". It was A'shada's adoptive father who against all odds initiated the rise of the ae'ani empire, and took it to the stars. A'shada took the wavering will of their species after his death, and forged it into an empire like none before. Appearance A'shada has very long white hair and silver-white eyes. She wears an ornate white dress, with a white robe over it. Gold jewellery and ornaments decorate the outfit. Personality Those who meet A'shada gain one impression from her immediately; tiredness, and loneliness. Either her power or her exceedingly long life have taken their toll, even if her heart still burns with the desire to see her ambition through to it’s end, it’s never made clear on the surface. Even if she's surrounded by more of her own species than any other species in the universe, she almost feels disconnected from them, as if they're fleeting dreams she must protect, dreams she must cherish and grow. It's hard for anyone to grasp what goes through the mind of A'shada, a being so powerful as her, as she sits on her throne, and wanders her gardens, in silent contemplation. As none stand by her side, at her level, none can reach her heart and her mind. A’shada cares for all she comes across, and wants to unify all species into one collective of “perfection”. A society that understands each other, and accepts each other on a universal level. A society that embraces life, technology, psionics, and peace, to bring their universe to a higher place. This is A’shada’s dream, one so ambitious, one so unfathomable, it’s hard to even imagine it’s completion. But she cannot force this universal utopia to occur, and cannot force anyone to join, as that isn't sustainable or truthful. So despite her power and her empires might, the empire itself isn’t as vast as A’shada’s own scope. Though, if you will not cease warring/destructive actions, and would never cease in your future to hinder the advancement of peace across the universe, then A'shada gives the ae'ani no choice but to eliminate you. Because A'shada's mind is so powerful, and at such a high level, in some regards its leaving her body "behind". This means that while she's not extremely busy with things, her body will instinctively do its own thing on autopilot. She can spend entire years, or decades, with her body doing its own things, like eating, wandering, defending itself, and so on. This has given her a reputation for a being an easily distracted wanderer. Background Rework, please wait warmly! Powers A'shada is an awakened psychic- a psychic who has removed their limits and gained power, capability, and potential way beyond what's "normally" possible. Normally, a psychic a full power can only warp reality through manipulating the the laws of physics and the laws of psionics, at a scale of that between 500-750 AU (depending on the psychic's mind). This is known as the "Absolute Limit" of psionics. But after removing that limit, A'shada's power has grown beyond belief, as the power of all awakened. A'shada is an EX2 Category psychic. To start with a tangible measure of her power, this places the scope of her raw power from that of a Galaxy Cluster, to the entire Universe, and it's believed A'shada is closer to the latter, if not at the latter. The laws that govern physics mean nothing to her, and both her intellect and physical and psionic strength continue to increase and grow without limit. In regards to her capabilities, A'shada has much deeper control over "science" itself, the conceptual, and logic than EX1 Category psychics. Techniques *Transition Manipulation - Based in the altering of logic. A'shada can a cause, stop, and alter any and all transitions as she pleases. From making warring races peaceful, to causing the slow extinction of races, to altering the atmosphere of planet unstoppably, to altering the very evolution of the ae'ani by making their transition from normal to awakened psychics easier, giving the entire ae'ani race much easier access to unlimited psionics, to name some examples. **It's hard to tell exactly what A'shada is influencing with this power. *Supreme Observation Autopiloted Life Because A'shada's mind is so powerful, and at such a high level, in some regards its leaving her body "behind". This means that while she's not extremely busy with things, her body will instinctive do its own thing on autopilot. Anything from eating, to wandering around, etc, to defending itself with help from the mind. Those closest to her come to live with this "easily distracted" wandering. Trivia WIP Themes *In Her Presence Declaration All the artwork and music used to demonstrate the idea for this character visually and through audio do not belong to me and were in no way made for my stories, characters, and verse, and I do not claim them as my own, even if I make alterations or give them unofficial titles. Please support the fantastic artists who produced them! Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet